


Kissing in Cars

by Shadowmaster68, XxChaosLinkxX



Series: A small legion of weather proof ships [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Mostly Fluff, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmaster68/pseuds/Shadowmaster68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxChaosLinkxX/pseuds/XxChaosLinkxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Ruby had a pretty big argument last night, and now Blake wants to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing in Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ChaosLink for checking this out for me, hope you people's like it.

Blake woke up to the sun streaming in through the windows to hit her face. She got up and moved to the window, quickly shutting the blinds, cursing the sun for disrupting her sleep in her head. She turned to return to her bed when she saw her girlfriend sleeping contently. Her mind drifted to the argument they had the night before.

Blake had tried to convince Ruby that she did not need to learn how to use Crescent Rose, because Ruby would never lose it. Ruby, however, was extremely adamant that if something were to happen to her, that someone else had to know how to wield the weapon of terror. Blake then threw out that if something happened to her, she would be to upset/angry/grieved/bent on vengeance, that it wouldn't occur to her to grab Crescent Rose.

"You need to be prepared for the worst!" Ruby had argued.

"If I should be prepared for the worst then why don't we just end this now!" Blake had yelled. As soon as the words reached her ears, Blake wanted to take them back, but before she had a chance to apologize, Ruby had tears in her eyes, and she had fled up stairs to their bedroom, ignoring Blake when she came in later. Blake had gotten into the bed with her and even when kissing her forehead and wishing her goodnight, she was ignored.

Blake sighed, knowing she may have put a massive dent in their relationship, and if she didn't do something about it, she may cause some permanent damage. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind, and Blake stealthily moved out of the room, down the stairs into her home's living room, and went for the closet, seeking something she knew Ruby had stored in there a while ago.

***

Ruby awoke to find the bed empty. She sighed sadly as she thought of the night before. She knew better than almost anyone that it was painful to think of losing the people close to her, what the pain was like to actually lose the person you hold closest, her mother's death still caused her the occasional nightmare, though Yang, followed by Blake, were always there for her when she needed them.

She had just wanted Blake to be ready if that were to happen. She hadn't needed to say what she had. Just thinking about it now made her want to cry. She sighed sadly again, and considered hiding in their bed longer, but knew there was no real reason to delay the conversation that was bound to happen.

She dragged herself out of bed and went down the stairs, wanting only to hit her cookie stash for when she was upset, when there was a strum through the air suddenly. She turned to the living room to see Blake beginning to play on the acoustic guitar that she could have sworn she had stashed away in a closet a year or two earlier. Blake's voice soon joined in with the guitar as she began to sing.

_As we wake up in your room_  
 _Your face is the first thing I see_  
 _The first time I've seen love_  
 _And the last I'll ever need_  
 _You remind her_  
 _That your future_  
 _Will be nothing without her_  
 _Never lose her,_  
 _I'm afraid_  
 _Better think of something good to say_  
 _But it's all been done_  
 _More than once so I'll keep on tryin'_  
 _Oh God don't let me be the only one who says_  
 _No, at the top of our lungs there's no_  
 _No, such thing as too young_  
 _Second chances won't leave you alone_  
 _Then there's faith in love_

Blake paused to catch her breath a bit, though she continued playing the guitar before returning to singing.

_She was always the one_  
 _I'll repeat it again, the one_  
 _No such thing as too young_  
 _Red lights flashing on the car we're kissing in_  
 _Call me crazy, I've always tried to remind her_  
 _That the future's_  
 _Just a few heartbeats away_  
 _From disaster_  
 _I'm afraid_  
 _That I've thrown it all away_  
 _No, at the top of our lungs, there's no_  
 _No such thing as too young_  
 _Second chances won't leave you alone…_

Blake paused again, catching her breath again, and right when she was about to pick back up with her singing, she heard Ruby starting softly.

_No, at the top of our lungs, there's no_  
 _No such thing as too young_  
 _Second chances won't leave you alone…_

Blake and Ruby both joined together singing smiling into each other's eyes.

_No, we'll repeat it again, there's no_  
 _No such thing as too young_  
 _Second chances won't leave you alone_  
 _'Cause there's faith in love_  
 _If you kiss me tonight I'll know_  
 _Everything is alright_  
 _Second chances won't leave us alone_  
 _Won't leave us alone_  
 _'Cause there's faith in love_

"I'm sorry about what I said last night," Blake said softly as she got up and pulled the smaller girl in for a hug. "I just can't bear the thought of my life without you."

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did," Ruby said softly, squeezing her back.

"Don't you dare act like your guilty here. You were trying to help keep me ready for everything, and I was the one who freaked out about it," Blake said stoically into Ruby's hair.

"Do you need a cookies?" Ruby asked sweetly, trying to move her head away. Blake already knew what she would see if she dared move her head into the range of her face, and she was still not immune to the adorableness that was Ruby's puppy dog eyes. Blake still swore from time to time that Ruby had to have some sort of canine Fanus heritage in her to pull that off so well.

"I'm good Ruby, really," Blake said, blushing a bit as Ruby began nuzzling the side of her face a bit.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she finally got Blake's face off of her forcing her to face the wrath of the puppy dog eyes.

"I…suppose one cookie couldn't hurt," Blake said, quickly agreeing with her significant other.

"Yay!" Ruby cheered as she almost skipped into the kitchen with Blake in tow. Blake merely shook her head and smiled softly at the girl who had managed to steal this ninja's heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm aware there was no kissing in a car in this, that's the name of the song. It's by Pierce the Veil, and even if you've listened to them and don't particularly like them, I still recommend that you listen, I really love it. Anyway, feel free to drop a comment or two, would love to hear back from peoples!


End file.
